


You Light Up My World

by kozumeshouyou



Series: Hinata's Harem [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3554489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kozumeshouyou/pseuds/kozumeshouyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No. Nothing happened. Kuroo reassured himself, but his steps came faster than before, speeding up the same way his heart beat did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Light Up My World

**Author's Note:**

> I was forced into writing this. My friend loves angst so much, she practically begged me to hurt Kuroo.

Kuroo sighed, making his way carefully down the snow covered sidewalks. He’d already slipped and fallen on his ass once and he really didn’t want to make the bruise any worse than it was.

Rubbing his hands together, Kuroo brought them to his lips, breathing warm air into his palms and cursing at the weather. 

The gleam of Kuroo’s ring caught his attention and he couldn’t stop the goofy grin that spread on his face at the memory of when he’d proposed to Shouyou just two months ago. Shouyou had gaped at the ring before his beautiful amber eyes flicked up to his own. Brimming with tears and smiling like the sun Shouyou said yes, kissing Kuroo hard, tasting of tears. Kuroo knew no kiss would ever come close to that one.

The sound of sirens assaulted Kuroo’s ears, getting closer and closer until they passed him by. Kuroo raised his eyebrows, wondering what had happened, until they turned down the road headed towards his and Shouyou’s apartment and his breath caught in his throat. 

No. Nothing happened. Kuroo reassured himself, but his steps came faster than before, speeding up the same way his heart beat did. 

Rounding the corner towards his apartment Kuroo’s heart stopped at the sight before him. The apartment building engulfed in flames, his apartment engulfed in flames. Heart thudding Kuroo began to run, franticly looking for Shouyou in the surrounding crowd but the only orange he could see were the flames, mockingly similar in color.

Kuroo didn’t realize he was half way up the stairs leading to his apartment until a hand reached out, pulling him back down. Kuroo thrashed out, knocking the restraining hands away from him before bolting up the stairs, and into the building. Kuroo coughed as he inhaled the thick smoke, eyes already burning he made his way towards the stairs rushing as quickly as he could until he reached the third floor. The hall was covered in flames from floor to ceiling, all Kuroo could see was orange and smoke and then he saw Shouyou. 

Collapsed against the door to their room, laying under a fallen beam. 

“Shouyou!” Kuroo screamed, voice coming out hoarsely. “Shouyou, wake up!” 

Suddenly hands were on him from behind, two sets, Kuroo struggled to break free but he didn’t have enough strength. A mask was placed over his head but he quickly removed it, screaming and screaming at Shouyou and the firemen. 

“You need to save him, not-not me!” Kuroo cried, voice breaking as they pulled Kuroo back down the hallway. 

He was getting further and further from Shouyou. 

“Let me go!” Kuroo yelled, managing to elbow one of the men and get free. Kuroo ran forward, eyes focusing only on Shouyou, heart stopping as Shouyou’s amber eyes fluttered open, focusing on his own. 

Shouyou smiled at him, eyes not taking in anything but Kuroo and Kuroo could feel tears streaking their way down his face. 

He’s alive, Kuroo thought, rushing forward again only to be pulled back so fast his head snapped, hitting the helmet of the man behind him and then the ceiling in front of him collapsed burying everything. Burying Shouyou.

**Author's Note:**

> yoooooo, come at me!! *wink wink* [Tumblr](http://shxuhei.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kozumeshouyou)


End file.
